Drills
by teenagewitch94
Summary: Alarm bells signaling that another 'In Case of Emergancy' drill is taking place wake James and Lily up. Showing up late, together, and with a freind like Sirius is never a good idea. One-shot. Lily's POV. L/J


I nearly jumped out of my skin. Literally. Because it was all I was currently wearing. I was asleep, in the Head Boy's bed, curled up against his side. It was the very end of the bloody Easter Break, which Head students had to come back a bit early from, but there was almost no one here. Everyone had gone to see their families and not come back yet, except for a select few, yet we still had to have these bloody drills.

With the war and the outside world in the mess that it is, we have drills every so often to practice getting everyone into the Great Hall, as quickly as possible, in case of emergency.

The problem: well, for one thing, I wasn't even _dressed_, because Dumbledore told me and James that we would be having one of these drills in the next two weeks, but not the exact date. Apparently, even the Head students needed to be tested.

That was all well and good, except that we had to run the bloody thing, and we both just started awake, 5 seconds ago. Seeing the problem yet? Because I am. James just realized what's going on and—

"Lily! Oh bloody hell, we have to get dressed. Now."

"_Really_?! Never would have guessed..." I trailed off sarcastically, looking frantically for my shirt. Why could I find everything but my shirt? "James, where'd you put my shirt?"

"I can't even find my own shoes, never mind your shirt."

"You know what, I'll just wear one of your sweaters. Doesn't matter, anyways."

"Kay, where are we meeting Dumbledore?"

"I don't remember. We're supposed to be patrolling, but we've probably missed that. Why don't we just go down to the hall, and see if all 10 of us are already there. Bloody ridiculous, drills with what 15, 20 people in the whole school?"

He smirked, "I'm rubbing off on you. You're saying 'bloody' a hell of a lot more than you used to."

"Stop smirking and get running, we're late. And with my luck, Sirius is already there and waiting to take the Mickey out of us for being late...or showing up together."

"Well, knowing Sirius, anything is possible."

"Thanks for that boost of confidence."

"Don't worry; he doesn't think we're doing anything besides snogging. Even if I am 17 and he started shagging when he was almost 15, or something ridiculous. He can be so irritating, so I haven't told him anything serious."

"Yes, well, I told my friends about us holding hands, but that's about it."

"Come on, Lil. Let's get out of this corridor, so we can see each other at least. Why can't we just use _Lumos_?"

"Because it would attract too much attention. We're going to try to just slip in."

"I'm sure that will work like a charm. Bet no one even noticed that the leaders were missing..."

"Oh, shut it." I said as we made our way through the entrance hall.

"You do realize that you're wearing my Quidditch practise jumper, right?"

"Uh, no—Why, does it matter?"

"Well, it's got my na–"

"How _nice _of you two to drop in. Sorry, did we interrupt your evening?" Sirius wanted to know. So much for not wanting to make a scene. Everyone was staring at us. Great.

"Sorry, we didn't hear the alarm at first. That will be one improvement James and I will add to the list—Louder signals in the Head's dorms. Did anyone else have trouble hearing it?" I asked trying to divert the attention.

Sirius, ignoring my comment, said, "Well, that was a coincidence. You both slept through the signal, both woke up at the same time, and got down here at the exact same moment?"

"No, I went in and woke James."

Smirking, he added, "And then realized that you'd forgotten a _shirt_, so you borrowed his? Or did you already have his jumper in your room? Oh, or maybe you're secretly married, so that's why you're over-large, gent's jumper says 'Potter' on the back."

Oh. Merlin. I could feel my eyes go wide and get fiery. James always called me his little bomb, and I was about to explode.

"Black, you are _so_ dead." I said in response to the now snickering fourth through seventh years. The first through third years looked clueless.

"Bring it, Flower."

_Don't stoop to his level. Don't stoop to his level. Don't stoop to his level_. I chanted to myself as I pushed my shoulders back and lifted my chin. I was about to walk away, and Sirius noticed.

"You're no fun Evans." He turned to James, "I'm assuming from her shirt that she's a little more—"

I didn't even see James' wand move, but he had put a silencing spell on Sirius, and a bloody strong one at that. Sirius was trying to non-verbally remove it, and couldn't seem to do it. James was looking very pleased with himself.

A few people were still trying desperately not to laugh, but you could see the humour in their faces.

Snape looked like he wanted to kill someone, and was sending me a look that clearly said 'how could you', but other than that, everyone was pretty damn amused. I wanted to ask Severus what his bloody problem was. I mean, what did any of this have to do with him?

Before I could snap at him, though, James got my attention.

Rolling his eyes at Sirius, he said, "Sorry mate, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. _Never_ piss off a Potter when he hasn't had enough sleep. Oh, and I'm the only one who can lift that spell, so don't even try."

"Right then," he continued, turning away from Sirius, and addressing the small group of people, "how long did that take?"

"15 minutes," a second year replied.

"Well that's a definite improvement, though we have about a thirtieth of the people."

"Good job, everyone," I said as I finished the head count, "Dismissed."

As everyone was leaving, I turned to James, "Would it bother you if I killed your brother?"

He pretended to consider it, "Uh, maybe...but right now I guess he kinda deserves it."

I smiled, "Well, you should probably go take off the silencing charm before he thinks of too many more ways of getting revenge."

"True. I'll see you later."

"Kay. Bye."

As I turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of my teachers. Dumbledore looked like he was trying not to laugh, McGonagall looked like impassive, but you could see the humour in her eyes.

Slughorn was smiling, looking like he had absolutely no idea what everyone was going on about, and Ardenac, the DADA teacher this year, looked like she had just tasted sour milk. She _hated_ PDAs or teenage behaviour in general.

I almost laughed at her expression, but that wouldn't have gone over well, so I just rushed out of the hall before I made someone angry.

Well, someone else angry. What was up with Severus, anyways? I'd have to ask James if he knew anything, later.

Right now, though, I just want to sleep.


End file.
